2 Years
by Saxzer
Summary: After the Great Titan War, Percy Jackson already misses his Ghost King who left Camp Half Blood without any word. 2 years has passed, he will be surprised of the sudden appearance of his Pale Demigod boyfriend but so many things have changed about him.


_**Title: 2 Years**_

_**Pairing: Punk! Percy Jackson/Nico di Angelo (with an undercut) {Percico} **_

_**Summary: After the Great Titan War, Percy Jackson already misses his Ghost King who left Camp Half Blood without any word. 2 years has passed, he will be surprised of the sudden appearance of his Pale Demigod boyfriend but so many things have changed about him. **_

_FLASHBACK: _

_Nico di Angelo secretly snuck out of the Poseidon cabin to go somewhere. Before he could make a black vortex on the tree, he was stopped by a familiar voice. _

"_Just where the fuck do you think you're doing?" Percy Jackson said folding his hands as he stared at the Ghost King. _

_Nico couldn't tell him on where he's going, he just wanted to leave the Camp, leaving the Demigod Life that he had for a while, away from monsters, angry Greek Gods, and also away from him. _

"_You wouldn't understand it anyway…I just want to get away from everything. And that includes you" he said continuing to open a portal _

"_What gives! Why do you want to get away from me so badly? Because I've become the Hero of Olympus? For goodness sake di Angelo! I already told you that I just did the right thing for the world!" grabbing the hand of the younger demigod. Nico wanted to get away from his clutches but he couldn't. _

"_Percy! You know it's already hard for me to see you and Annabeth when she always clings to you! I need some time alone. Away from you… Until I became stable towards my feelings for you" the pale teen said crying on the older teen's shoulder. _

_Hearing that words towards the person who he adores in the whole world? Jealous on the girl whom he doesn't give a fuck about is kinda sweet but at the same time it was small petty thought to be jealous about. He already knows his sexual orientation since he met his eyes on Nico di Angelo. He wanted to punch him but he couldn't so he let him go. _

"_You know what…Fine! Get the fuck out! I don't give a fuck about you anymore! Don't you dare comeback and let me see your face again!"_

_And just like that, Nico was nowhere to be found. _

_-END OF FLASHBACK- _

_It's been two years since you left… _

_There was a knock on his cabin door but he didn't dare to open it so let it be and tried to get some sleep. _

"_Get up, Percy! It's time for dinner. Everyone's waiting…" a blonde-haired woman said. _

"_Out Chase…I'm not hungry. Tell Chiron to eat without me" he replied_

_The blonde wasn't amused at his answer so he grabbed the blanket covering him. Percy was pissed towards the blonde chic, throwing her his spare pillows. Annabeth Chase was a child of Athena and he already knew his next moves. It wasn't new for him to be so grumpy. _

"_Ohh… Our Hero is already grumpy again because he couldn't see his Nico" Annabeth said just to make Percy get up on his knees. This made him twitch spraying a fountain of water towards the blonde's face. _

"_Don't you dare say that name in front of me..." in a serious tone. _

"_Easy Jackson… I was just worried about you. You know…rejecting me towards my love for you. I wanted to help you to cheer up. Everyone else sees that you're not really in the good mood since…." She couldn't point the facts at him. She was also scared of his expression when he's angry on in a foul mood. _

_Nico di Angelo was the reason he became rebellious and more like the male version of Clarisse la Rue. Every camper was scared to reach him, only Grover and Annabeth had the guts to get close to him even more. There was a time when she patrolled the Camp, she could hear him crying out his name all over again until he calms down. They were so worried about him and tried to cheer him up without mentioning the young demigod. _

"_You really love Nico don't you?" Annabeth said. _

"_If I ever see that lil'fucker here. I swear to the Styx that I'll fuck him so hard that he won't leave me again" he said staring at the starry sky. _

_She wanted to cracked up so hard but she knew better to keep her mouth shut. She then patted his back then left him. _

"_I'll just save you up some food and put it in the fridge" she said_

"_Thanks a lot and I'm sorry…" he added. _

_Annabeth shook his head and said that it was no problem at all. He smiled for the first time that made the blonde blush so hard that he left his cabin. Percy lie down again then later he falls asleep. _

_It was already midnight the atmosphere was as quiet as if no one was living in here. A few minutes, Percy Jackson woke up from his short nap and felt hungry already. He got up towards the door when he heard scratching sounds, he grabbed his all-time favorite pen-sword, Riptide in case for intruders. _

"_Who's there?!" he said finding the source of the sound. He saw a shadow moving towards his dresser trying to find something. He uncapped Riptide and lunged at the shadow figure. He punched it, pointing the sharp edge at him. _

"_Uhh! Do you mind?!" the voice said which is familiar to his ears. _

_That's impossible…He couldn't possibly be here at this time of the night. Good thing that his bronze sword emits a small glow showing the small face of the intruder. _

_He was a little short, his hair was jet black as his' but seems like his lower part was been shaved off. He's wearing black loosed shirt with skull prints along with black skinny jeans and converse. He couldn't pin-point on why is the intruder familiar to him even his voice reminisce to his ears. _

_Then he starred at the skull ring that he was holding. The skull that Nico di Angelo left him before the day he left him. _

_It's him! He came back! _

_Without a second thought, hugged the intruder kissed him so hard taking off his shirt. Tears were flowing in his eyes and couldn't say anything at the young demigod. _

"_You're so getting into it, are you Jackson?" he said teasing Percy as he slowly lick the nape of his neck. Making a soft moan, he grasped him down on the bed. _

"_Fuck you di Angelo!" he said staring at him_

_Nico felt something in his face. It was like sea-salt water that he cupped his hands towards the older demigod he then realized that he was crying. _

"_Percy…I-" he couldn't finish his sentence that Percy Jackson hugged him tightly. _

"_Lil fucker…DO YOU REALIZE HOW MUCH I'VE BEEN SUCH A MISERABLE SHIT WHEN YOU WERE GONE?!YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH I MISSED YOU! BEEN GONE FOR 2 FUCKING YEARS.. YOU'RE A CRAZY MOTHERFUCKING ASSHOLE SON OF HADES THAT I HAVE EVER LOVED AND NOW YOU JUST SUDDENLY APPEAR IN FRONT OF ME WITH A CRAZY APPEARANCE AND-" Percy was stunned when Nico di Angelo put his lips over his. _

"_Just shut up, Jackson. I'm here already and I will never leave again. I've finally know my place in the world. It's right here, Camp Half Blood along with my friends and my Son of Poseidon at my side" he smirked hugging him tightly. _

_Percy was blushing so hard that he wanted to punched Nico in the balls but in the end he didn't do it and they've slept together, holding hands without their shirts on. _

_It was already day time when Annabeth checked up on Percy's cabin since he didn't ate the food. He was stunned when he saw him and Nico so she didn't dare to wake them up letting them have their own time together. _

"_Hmmm… I'm glad he's back. Percy can revert back to being the Seaweed Brain that I've known" she said as she smile going back to the Athena Cabin. _


End file.
